


Hallucinogenics

by lucks_eterna



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chloe KNOWS, Chloe misses Lucifer a lot, F/M, Gen, Hallucinations, Lucifer is in hell, Mild Case Fic, No Drugs Involved, Post Season 4, just grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucks_eterna/pseuds/lucks_eterna
Summary: It had been six months since Lucifer left Chloe standing alone on his balcony and took her heart with him. It had been six months, but the wound was still fresh and the ache in Chloe’s chest wasn’t getting any less painful.She missed him all the time but working cases without him was when she missed him the most. She would constantly look to her right, expecting him to be there, standing by her side, ready to crack an inappropriate joke. But he was never there.Until one day, he was.One shot based on a dream I had where Chloe misses Lucifer so much, her brain creates a hallucination of him to keep her company.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 18
Kudos: 138





	Hallucinogenics

**Author's Note:**

> So like the summary says, this fic was based on a dream I had where Chloe misses Lucifer so much post season 4 that she starts to hallucinate that he's still there solving cases with her and talks out loud to him and Dan and Ella are just like 'who are you talking to?'. My dream only really consisted of that one scene so I had to wing it for the rest of the fic. Originally, I was only planning on writing 1-2k words but it turned into 6k words so enjoy! As always, you can interact with me on tumblr or twitter @lucks_eterna ;)

He had been gone too long. Chloe thought that she would miss him less as time went on but with every passing day, she missed him more and more.

It had been six months since Lucifer left Chloe standing alone on his balcony and took her heart with him. It had been six months, but the wound was still fresh and the ache in Chloe’s chest wasn’t getting any less painful.

She missed him all the time but working cases without him was when she missed him the most. She would constantly look to her right, expecting him to be there, standing by her side, ready to crack an inappropriate joke. But he was never there.

Until one day, he was.

Lucifer consumed her every waking thought and frequently invaded her dreams so it really shouldn’t have been a surprise when Chloe started to hallucinate his presence. 

She was staying at his penthouse, sleeping in his bed and wearing one of his shirts. It had become a bit of a habit for her over the past few months on nights when she didn’t have Trixie.

She was on the precipice of sleep when she heard his voice.

“Normally when I imagine finding you in my bed, you’re wearing a lot less clothing. I’m not complaining though. You look absolutely stunning in my shirt, darling,” Lucifer greeted her.

“Lucifer!” Chloe exclaimed and sat bolt upright, “you’re back!” 

Chloe scrambled out of his bed and ran to give Lucifer a hug but before she could get to him and wrap her arms around his well-sculpted torso, he teleported across the room to the other side of the bedroom.

“What the…” Chloe muttered under her breath in confusion.

“Apologies, love. I wish I could say that it’s really me and that I’m here to stay but since the real me doesn’t lie, I can’t either.”

“What?” Chloe shook her head and blinked her eyes a few times in confusion. She pinched herself to confirm that she wasn’t dreaming and rubbed her eyes but when her vision cleared, he was still there.

“You see, I’m just a figment of your imagination. The real me is still down in hell quelling demons and stomping out rebellions. You have to admit though, your brain did a pretty good job with me. I mean, look at me,” hallucination Lucifer said and spun around in a circle with his hands extended in the same way real Lucifer did years ago when they first started working together.

“So… so you’re not real?” Chloe asked, unable to stop the disappointment from creeping into her tone.

“Unfortunately, no.”

“Did someone swap out the Shitake mushrooms in my salad with magic mushrooms? Am I high right now?” Chloe wondered out loud.

“No, you’re perfectly sober, as always. But if you’re looking to score some ‘shrooms, I know a guy, just say the word, detective.”

“Oh okay, great, so I’m just going crazy. I’ve gone off the deep end. I’m completely off my rocker. I’ve finally lost it. Awesome.”

“You’re not crazy, darling, you’re just grieving. The human brain is incredibly powerful and yours is especially remarkable, detective. You aren’t going insane, you simply compiled your memories of me into an anthropomorphic apparition.”

“Oh is that all?” Chloe said with a sarcastic chuckle, bordering on hysteria. 

“I can’t tell you any information about Lucifer that you don’t already have in your memories but I can help you unlock memories that you might’ve forgotten or suppressed over the years. Ohh I bet you still remember what I look like naked somewhere in there, quick, picture me without any clothes!” 

“I’m not gonna picture you naked! That would be wrong!” Chloe protested.

“Oh, come on, detective. You and I both know that Lucifer wouldn’t mind. In fact, I think he would be delighted to find out that you use his naked visage for _inspiration_.”

Chloe started turning beet red and was desperate to change the subject.

“How do I get rid of you?” she asked.

“I think you’ll find that, much like your actual partner, I’m quite persistent. I wouldn’t be the Lucifer you know and love if I wasn’t at least a little annoying,” he said with a smirk.

Chloe rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. She still missed the real Lucifer like hell, no pun intended, but having this hallucination Lucifer to talk to somehow made her pain a little more manageable. And after months of unbearable pain, Chloe would take all the relief she could get.

“So what happens now?” she pondered.

“Now, my dear detective,” he said, “you get some sleep. You have work in the morning and I know how grumpy you can get when you don’t have a good night’s rest so come on, off you go.”

“Are you just gonna stand there and watch me sleep like some sort of pervert?” Chloe asked.

“I’ll lie down with you. It is my bed after all.”

“But you’re not even real!”

“What is it you humans are always saying? ‘It’s the thought that counts’?”

“I still think I’m going crazy but fine, whatever, get in.”

Chloe got under the covers and hallucination Lucifer laid down on the other side of the bed but there was no telltale dip in the mattress to indicate a physical body was lying down.

“Go to sleep, detective,” Lucifer whispered, and even though he wasn’t real, his presence had a calming effect on Chloe and caused her to drift back to sleep.

Chloe dreamt of Lucifer for the nth time that night. She dreamt about a shirtless Lucifer making pancakes for her and Trixie and of lazy Saturday mornings filled with cuddles and domestic bliss.

“Good morning, detective,” hallucination Lucifer said her when she woke up.

For a second, Chloe thought that her dream was a reality and that Lucifer was going to greet her with breakfast in bed. Then she remembered that Lucifer was still in hell so she thought that she was still dreaming. Finally, all the memories of last night came flooding back to her and she remembered that he was just a very realist hallucination. 

“Good morning, not-Lucifer,” she finally said.

“What grizzly murder are we solving today? A Stabbing? Shooting? Perhaps a nice beheading?”

“ _We_ are not solving anything together because you’re not real.”

“Oh, don’t be a spoilsport, detective. Come on, I’ll help you, it’ll be fun.”

“How could you possibly help me?” Chloe said, echoing her words from so long ago.

“Like I said, I can help you unlock memories you may have forgotten or suppressed over the years. Perhaps I can help you see things differently on a case.”

Just then, Chloe’s phone chimed with a text from Ella.

“Well I guess you’re gonna get a chance to show me what you’ve got after all. Ella texted, a body just dropped. Let’s go.”

“Wonderful!” Lucifer exclaimed.

Chloe got ready for work as fast as she could and hopped in her car. Lucifer followed her around like an overeager puppy the whole time.

When they arrived at the crime scene, Ella was already there taking pictures of the body. Dan was standing nearby taking notes and uniformed officers were milling about. 

“What have we got, Ella?” Chloe said.

Lucifer took a deep breath and let out a satisfied sigh, “oh how I’ve missed hearing you say that,” he commented, earning a sidelong glance from Chloe.

“José Cortez, age 26, cause of death, three gunshot wounds to the chest,” Ella rattled off. “Possibly gang related. He’s covered in tatts,” Ella held up his ink covered arm for emphasis.

“So I’m guessing that he probably pissed someone off in a rival gang,” Dan added, thinking out loud. “This part of town is Asian Boys territory so if they thought he was trespassing on their turf, it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to put two and two together.”

“Wrong,” Lucifer interjected, “look at his clothes!”

Chloe glanced in his direction but didn’t acknowledge him otherwise.

“I bet some Asian Boy gangbanger with a short fuse found out that he was in a rival gang and then gave him a hat trick to the chest,” Dan continued.

“No, no, no, he has it all wrong! That is a $4,000 Prada suit, detective. And if there’s one thing the devil knows, it’s Prada.” Lucifer said with a chuckle, “not to mention the fact that all his tattoos are extremely faded. If he was still in a gang, he would get them redone and the ink would be a lot fresher but they’re not, which means…”

“He wasn’t proud of them,” Chloe muttered, completing his thought.

“What’s up, Chlo?” Dan asked, not quite able to catch her words.

“Nothing, just that I don’t think it’s gang related. I mean, look at that suit, it’s over $4,000.”

“How do you know that?” Ella inquired.

“Uh, Lucifer owns a lot of suits like that,” she admitted awkwardly.

When Lucifer first left, Chloe told them that he had to leave town for a ‘business trip’. That excuse worked for a while but now 6 months later, Dan and Ella had gotten upset that Lucifer would leave for so long without calling or writing. 

While Ella had faith that Lucifer would come back for Chloe one day, Dan had turned hostile towards the man for breaking Chloe’s heart and ghosting everyone. 

Chloe thought about telling them the truth multiple times but she didn’t even know how to start, especially without Lucifer there to offer proof.

“Aw, come here,” Ella said, opening her arms for a hug, “I’m so sorry, Chloe. He’s gonna be back, I promise.”

“She’s right you know. He misses you every day and as soon as hell is stable enough to leave, you know that he’ll come back to you.”

“Thank you,” Chloe whispered, intended for both Ella and hallucination Lucifer.

“A $4,000 suit doesn’t necessarily mean that he’s not in a gang. Lots of middle and upper tier gang members make good money,” Dan said, trying to steer the conversation back to the case.

“Yeah, but look at his tattoos. They’re all faded. If he was an active gang member, then he would get them refreshed but he’s let them fade and tries to keep them covered. He’s not proud of them. If he was in a gang at some point, then he was trying to leave his past behind him.”

“That’s a lot of speculation, Chlo,” Dan argued.

“Trust your gut, detective. You’re right about this and you know it,” Lucifer encouraged.

“I’m right about this one, I can feel it. If you want to waste your time chasing down a gang angle, be my guest, but I’m going to look into his financials and personal life for suspects.”

Dan was taken back by her bluntness but respected her opinion and backed off with his hands raised in surrender. 

After all the evidence from the scene was collected and bagged and the body was sent to the morgue, Chloe, Ella, Dan, and the rest of the officers made their way back to the precinct.

The first thing that Chloe did when she got back was to start compiling all the information she had on the victim on the whiteboard. She drew out a timeline surrounding the time of death and started pinning up pictures of people in José’s life that might have motive to want him dead.

Dan and Ella sat in the conference room with Chloe and listened as she talked through her thought process.

“Okay, so José was in the Latin Kings for 4 years from the age of 15-19 but he got out when he met his now-wife Cassandra. He left his old life behind him and was turning over a new leaf. Cassandra got him on the straight and narrow and the two had a comfortable life together. Cassandra is the Vice President of an organic tomato supplier and José was a financial analyst, which explains the nice suit. José has two brothers and a sister, all of whom he was on good terms with, and Cassandra was an only child.”

Lucifer sat on the edge of the conference table and listened to her with a grin.

“That’s my detective, in total command of all the boring details,” Lucifer said, causing Chloe to suppress a smile.

“So if it wasn’t the wife or a family member then do you think it was one of his friends?”

“Or perhaps he was having a sordid affair and she murdered him? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,” Lucifer jumped in.

“I think he was faithful to his wife. He loved her enough to turn his life around and I don’t get the sense that he was a cheater,” Chloe said.

“Okaaaaay, but do you think one of his friends did it?” Dan asked, confused as to why she was talking about the victim cheating on his wife.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, maybe,” Chloe waved her hand noncommittally in Dan’s direction before turning her body to the other side of the table where no one was sitting.

“Or maybe the motive was money? You said he was a financial analyst so maybe he made some bad investments and someone offed him for messing with their money?” Lucifer suggested.

“Great idea! We should definitely look into his clients for any financial motives!” Chloe exclaimed, startling and confusing Dan and Ella.

“Wait, what’s a good idea?” Ella asked.

“Who are you talking to?” Dan probed looking back and forth between Chloe and the empty side of the table that she was addressing.

“Uh, no one! Just myself, ‘great idea, Chloe!!!’” 

It wasn’t exactly a lie since hallucination Lucifer was just a manifestation of her own thoughts and memories. Chloe chastised herself for letting herself slip up. She had gotten so caught up in the case that she thought she was bouncing ideas off Lucifer just like old times and forgot that it wasn’t really him.

“Okaaaay,” Dan said. He was suspicious and could tell that Chloe was hiding something but he wasn’t going to press her on it just yet.

“Ahem, why don’t you start compiling a list of José’s clients and see if anyone had any grievances with him. Bad investments, ruined 401ks, general complaints, anyone that might have a reason to want him dead,” Chloe delegated to Dan.

“Alright, I’m on it,” Dan said and took off towards his desk to get to work.

Ella left the conference room and made her way back to her lab, leaving Chloe alone with her hallucination.

“So what’s our next step, detective?”

“Well, while we’re waiting for Dan to see if any of José’s clients are suspects, I want to talk to the wife Cassandra to see if she can point us in the right direction.”

“Good thinking, detective.”

“Since you’re all in my head, does that mean that every time you compliment me it’s just my subconscious giving me a pat on the back?”

“No, I think it’s your subconscious realizing how high of an opinion Lucifer has of you and recognizing that if he were here, he would be complimenting you too.”

Chloe smiled at his answer and brushed the hair out of her face before getting back to work.

She stared at the whiteboard going over the facts again and again until an officer informed her that Cassandra was in interrogation room 2 for questioning.

“Hello Cassandra, I’m so sorry for your loss,” Chloe comforted, “I was wondering if you could tell me about your husband and if he had any enemies.”

“No, everyone liked José,” Cassandra said, choking back tears, “I know he used to be in a gang when he was younger but he was just a stupid kid back then and he’s really turned his life around since then. He coaches a youth baseball team, we go to church every Sunday, he even volunteers at the local soup kitchen.”

“He sounds like a really stand-up guy. I’m so sorry you lost him,” Chloe said, thinking about the man she loved and lost. “Do you know if José had any clients that were upset with him? Maybe someone whose money he lost through bad investments or anyone in general that had a beef with him?”

“No, I don’t think so, José was really good at his job, he didn’t… oh,” Cassandra said, a look of realization crossing her face.

“I would very much like to know what she just realized,” Lucifer commented.

“Me too,” Chloe muttered, causing Cassandra to look at her weird. “What did you just realize, Cassandra?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing,” she dismissed quickly, “I think I had better call my lawyer now if these questions are going to continue.”

“Come on, Cassandra, why don’t you tell me? I know you want to,” Chloe said, trying to channel her inner Lucifer.

“I do want to tell you but I can’t. I can’t do that to him.”

“‘Him?’ Who’s ‘him’, Cassandra?” Chloe asked.

“I’ve already said too much. I want my lawyer now.”

“Gosh, Lucifer’s mojo sure would come in handy right about now. I bet you’ve missed having him around on cases.”

“You have no idea,” Chloe muttered, which was a funny thing to say to a manifestation of your thoughts because he knew exactly how much Chloe missed having Lucifer on cases.

“Excuse me?” Cassandra asked, confused by Chloe’s words.

“Ahem, sorry, I was just saying that I have no idea when your lawyer will be here but I’m sure he’s on his way and it won’t be too long.” 

Chloe closed the case folder in front of her on the table and left Cassandra alone in the interrogation room, unable to do anything else until a lawyer was present.

Chloe went back to the conference room armed with the knowledge that Cassandra was protecting someone, likely one of José’s clients. She looked at the white board with a new perspective and tried to see if an answer would jump out at her.

“What about this one?” Lucifer asked holding up a picture of a large man with a thick neck who was one of José’s clients, “look at that angry scowl, probably some pent-up rage issues with this one. I bet he’s the killer.”

“Lucifer, you can’t just decide someone’s the killer after looking at his photo for two seconds. Besides, that one was out of town at the time of the murder.”

Lucifer harrumphed and sat down in defeat at the conference table, causing Chloe to chuckle.

They went back and forth going over all of the clients but couldn’t find any that fit the bill.

Meanwhile, Ella had been watching Chloe through the glass walls of the conference room and was starting to get concerned for her friend.

Ella knew that something was up with Chloe and she wasn’t about to let her friend go through it alone.

“Who are you talking to?” Ella asked as she crossed through the threshold of the conference room, causing Chloe to jump.

“Uh no one,” Chloe said, so caught up in her conversation with Lucifer that she didn’t even notice Ella approaching, “I’m just talking to myself. You know, going over the details of the case again out loud.”

“Chloe, we’ve been friends long enough that I know when you’re bullshitting me. I know you’ve been hiding something so come on, girlie. Dish.”

Chloe took a deep breath and looked over to where Lucifer was sitting. She thought about how much of the truth she was ready to reveal to Ella and decided to still hold back some of it for now.

“Ok, so you know how you can see a ghost? It’s kind of like that. Ever since Lucifer left, I’ve really, _really_ missed him and recently, I don’t know, I guess something inside my brain just snapped because I’ve been seeing a hallucination of him. I thought I was going crazy at first but he told me that he’s just a manifestation of my memories of Lucifer so he’s been following me around and helping me out on this case.”

“Oh, Chloe. I miss him too,” Ella whispered as if she were sharing a sordid secret.

“I know it’s kinda sad, but having him around has made the real Lucifer’s absence a little more bearable.”

“Why thank you, detective. You’re not half bad yourself,” hallucination Lucifer chimed in, causing Chloe to let out a clipped laugh.

“Is he sitting over there?” Ella asked, pointing right at him, deducing his location from where Chloe’s eyes kept looking.

“Yeah,” Chloe confirmed.

“Hi, Lucifer,” Ella said, waving at thin air.

“Hello, Miss Lopez,” Lucifer responded.

“He says ‘hi’,” Chloe said, relaying his message.

“Look, I know you’re not the real Lucifer but it really sucks that you left all of us high and dry. I mean, you didn’t call, you didn’t write, you just up and left without any notice and that’s a real dick move, buddy. We all miss you like hell so if you could just come back, it would make everyone a lot happier,” Ella finished, sparing a glance at Chloe.

“I agree with you completely, Miss Lopez,” Lucifer said, casting his eyes downward, “if I had the power to bring him back, I would, but sadly I’m just a hallucination. I guess all we can do now is pray that he returns.”

Chloe relayed his words to Ella, verbatim. 

“I’ve been praying to the Big Guy every day for Lucifer to come back but I guess He’s got bigger fish to fry.”

All the talk about prayers made Chloe remember something she hadn’t thought about in a while: Lucifer standing in the corner of Ella’s lab with his hands clasped together in prayer.

_Lucifer! Lucifer!_

_Hmm?_

_Oh, are you praying?_

_Yes, usually works. He must’ve gone for a wank or something. Come on, Amenadiel, where are you? Hello? Is this thing on?_

“Wait, he wasn’t praying to God…” Chloe said, turning to hallucination Lucifer who was smiling at her realization.

“Huh?” Ella said in confusion but Chloe ignored her for now.

“Correct. He was praying to his brother, Amenadiel. Who’s an angel,” Lucifer said, guiding her thoughts along.

“And so is Lucifer….” Chloe said, the gears in her brain turning.

“So it stands to reason that…” 

“Lucifer can hear them too!” Chloe exclaimed in excitement. For the first time since he left, she had a shred of hope that she could get him back.

“Wait, what?” Ella said, still confused from only hearing one side of the conversation.

“Bingo!” the hallucination said with glee, mirroring Chloe’s good mood.

“But do you think it will work coming from humans or does it only work between angels?”

“There’s only one way to find out,” he said with a shrug, “go on, give ‘er a try!”

“Ok, what are you guys talking about!” Ella asked in frustration, tired of being left out of the conversation.

“Ok, Ella, this is gonna sound weird but I need you to trust me, alright?”

“I _do_ trust you! Just tell me what’s going on.”

“Have you ever tried praying to someone other than God?”

“Yeah, I mean, I pray through the saints all the time and ask them to intercede for me but I still don’t see where this is going…”

“What about angels? Have you ever tried praying to them?”

“Sure, I guess not as much as going straight to the Big Guy himself but we say the prayer to Saint Michael the Archangel all the time in church.”

“Have you ever prayed to Lucifer?”

“No! Of course not! I would never ask the _actual_ devil for anything. Mi abuelita taught me better than that.”

“What about _our_ Lucifer?”

“No, I’ve never prayed to our Lucifer. I’ve never prayed to any other humans either, I generally just ask them in person if I need something.”

“Could you just humor me for a minute? I think I’m onto something,” Chloe said.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Okay, so instead of praying to God, I want you to pray to Lucifer, our Lucifer, tonight at 6pm sharp. Just pray for him to come back.”

“Alright, because I’m your friend and you asked me to trust you, I’m going to do it without asking you any questions but if this somehow works, then I’m gonna have a lot of questions for you to answer.”

“Deal,” Chloe said, “if this works, I’m gonna have Lucifer answer all your questions once and for all.” Chloe shot her hallucination a smile and he smiled back at her.

Ella wasn’t sure what was going on inside of Chloe’s head but it was nice to see her friend smile again so she didn’t want to question it.

Just as Chloe exited the conference room, Dan came rushing towards her with a file in hand.

“Chloe, I got it! It was his cousin!”

“Hmm?” Chloe said, her mind far away from the case right now.

“José’s cousin Hector Cortez was one of his clients that he managed money for. José made some bad investments with Hector’s money and Hector left him a nasty voicemail on his work phone accusing him of doing it on purpose! It turns out that Hector and Cassandra used to date back in the day but she chose José instead and it doesn’t look like Hector ever got over it. I think we have enough evidence to put him away but a confession would be the cherry on top. He’s in interrogation room one, would you care to do the honors?”

“Wow, great work, Dan,” Chloe praised. She was glad that the case was essentially closed because after her epiphany, she was in no state to think about anything other than getting Lucifer back. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Chloe entered the interrogation room with hallucination Lucifer right behind her. He lurked in the corner of the room just like the real Lucifer would do and Chloe had to remind herself that it wasn’t him.

“Hello Hector,” Chloe greeted, “look, we know you killed your cousin José, the only question now is how much jail time you’re gonna get. If you cooperate and confess now, I’ll tell the DA to go easy on you and you’ll be out in no time with good behavior, but if you make it difficult, then I’m gonna put in a request for no leniency. So what’s it gonna be? Which option do you desire?” Chloe asked, eliciting a smirk from Lucifer.

“Man, I ain’t gonna tell you nuthin’, puta,” Hector said in his best tough guy voice, crossing his arms over his chest.

Chloe’s Spanish was far from perfect but she knew enough to know that Hector just called her a ‘bitch’.

Lucifer growled behind Chloe’s shoulder in anger. “If I could touch him right now, detective, he’d be wetting his trousers as we speak. Clearly, he’s not going to respond to reason so how about a more forceful touch?”

Chloe glanced over her shoulder and made eye contact with him.

“Please? For me?” Lucifer pouted and gave her his best puppy dog eyes, his mood changing on a dime.

Chloe had seen the way that the real Lucifer looked at her when she was taking down bad guys and she knew that he got aroused when she was beating people up. 

She was slightly amused that her subconscious had incorporated that fact into her hallucination’s personality but she had to admit, he had a point.

Hector wasn’t the type to respond to anything other than violence so, throwing all caution and proper procedure to the wind, Chloe decided to switch tactics.

“Listen here you little punk ass bitch,” Chloe said, grabbing a fist full of the man’s shirt from across the table and yanking him forward so that the hard metal of the table pressed up against his diaphragm. “We know you had a thing for Cassanda and were pissed that she chose José over you. We know you were mad that José lost all your money and we have the threatening voicemail you left on José’s phone. We’ve got you dead to rights, buddy, and I have much more important things to do with my evening than waste it on you so why don’t you do the decent thing for just once in your miserable life and confess?”

Chloe might’ve been small but when she was angry, she was a force to be reckoned with. 

Hallucination Lucifer watched with pride as Chloe put the fear of God into the man across the table from her.

“Okay, okay, stop!” Hector said, trying to catch his breath. Chloe released her hold on his shirt and he rubbed the spot on his chest that had been pressed against the table. “Fine, yeah, okay, I killed José. He totally screwed me over with those investments and he knew that I liked Cassandra but he married her anyways. He was a total asshole to me my whole life so I followed him home from work and shot him three times in the chest with my Glock and I don’t even feel that bad about it.”

“You guys got all that?” Chloe said, turning to the mirrored glass which Dan was most likely behind. Three short knocks on the glass confirmed it and Chloe closed the file in front of her, strolling out of the interrogation room with another case closed.

“Wow, great job in there getting a confession!” Dan praised her.

“Thank you,” she said. With the case closed, her focus returned entirely to getting Lucifer back. “Hey Dan, I’ve got kind of a weird favor to ask you but I need you to trust me, ok?”

“What is it?” he asked hesitantly.

“Wherever you are at 6pm tonight, put your hands together and pray for Lucifer to come back.”

“Chloe, you know I’m not all that religious and even if I were, I don’t think praying is gonna bring that asshole back from whatever 6-month bender he’s on this time.”

“Please, Dan, just do it for me?” she pleaded.

“Alright,” Dan said with a big sigh. He didn’t know why it meant so much to Chloe but he could tell that it was important to her so he would entertain her request and say a prayer tonight at 6.

“Thank you!” Chloe said sincerely and then ran back to her desk to get her things and leave for the day.

Chloe recruited Linda and Trixie for her plan to pray to Lucifer, both were eager to help if it meant that there was even a possibility of seeing Lucifer again.

Chloe drove to Lux and decided to pray up in the penthouse, hoping that Lucifer would arrive there first when he came back since that was the spot she’d seen him last.

At 5:59pm Chloe sent out reminder texts to everyone and right when the clock struck 6pm, 5 humans prayed to the devil in unison.

Chloe had no way of knowing if it was working or not but she hoped that the 5 voices would be loud enough to get through to him and cause him to return.

Minutes passed and then hours and there was still no sign of the real Lucifer. Hallucination Lucifer tried to reassure Chloe that he was on his way and that maybe he just ran into some traffic but Chloe’s hope was rapidly dwindling. 

It was a stupid plan, she decided. After all, even if he heard their prayers, it didn’t mean he could drop everything and come see her, especially if he was still dealing with rebellious demons in hell.

Chloe began to cry softly, which quickly turned into outright sobs. She should have known that it wouldn’t be that simple.

“It’s gonna be okay, detective,” her hallucination comforted, “please don’t cry. Lucifer loves you very much and I know that he’ll be back as soon as he can. You just need to be patient. And I know that doesn’t make it hurt any less, but it’s true. All we can do now is wait.”

Chloe knew her hallucination made a good point but her heart still ached for her real partner. 

Chloe cried herself to sleep that night in Lucifer’s bed.

She was awoken sometime in the early morning by a sound.

Her heart skipped a beat but quickly calmed down when she saw that it was just her hallucination standing in the doorway.

“Oh, it’s just you,” she said in disappointment, wondering when, if ever, her brain would go back to normal and she would stop hallucinating.

“I thought you’d be a little happier to see me given all the trouble you went to to get me a message, yeesh.”

“Wait, Lucifer!?!?” 

Chloe sprang out of bed to get a closer look at the man before her. Could it really be him? 

Chloe delicately placed her hand on his cheek and savored the feel of the rough stubble beneath her touch. 

It was real. He was warm and solid and actually here! It had worked!

“Well I see my work here is done,” the hallucination interrupted from behind Chloe, “I’ll leave you two crazy kids to it,” and with that, hallucination Lucifer spoke his last words and faded out of existence. 

“Lucifer, you’re here! You’re actually here!” Chloe said, running her hands all over his face and neck to confirm that she wasn’t dreaming.

“Indeed I am and I’m here to stay this time.”

“Really?!?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you,” he confirmed with a small smile. “I was nearly done corralling the last of the miscreant demons when I heard the five of you pray to me.”

“So you did hear it!”

“Hear it? It was like a bloody megaphone blaring in my ear, I couldn’t ignore it if I wanted to!” he said with a chuckle, “I was almost done getting the demons back in line and your prayers gave me the strength to finish the job, so thank you.”

“So about what you said on the balcony that night before you left… do you still mean it or was that just something you said because you thought you were gonna go away forever?”

“I meant every word I said, Chloe,” Lucifer said, looking deep into her eyes and caressing her face, “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before and I doubt I’ll ever feel like this about someone ever again. I love you, Chloe Decker,” Lucifer admitted, finally saying those three little words that Chloe had dreamt of for so long.

Moving in unison, they began to close the distance between them until their lips brushed together. Chloe was tentative as first, still scared that all of this was in her head and she would wake up alone tomorrow but after it became clear that he wasn’t going anywhere, she began to kiss him with more fervor.

Chloe drank him in like she had been stranded in the desert for weeks and he was water. She wrapped both hands around him and twined her fingers in the hair on the nape of his neck, breathing in his delicious scent that somehow hadn’t faded despite his time in hell.

Chloe was on cloud nine and she wasn’t coming down any time soon. 

Lucifer was back. 

Her partner was back.

The love of her life was back and he was here to stay.

“Come back to bed with me?” Chloe finally asked, breathless from their make out session.

“As much as I’ve wanted to hear you say that, love, don’t you think we’re moving a little fast?”

“I mean just to sleep,” she clarified smiling and rolling her eyes at him.

“I’d love to, darling,” Lucifer said, sneaking one last peck on her lips before breaking apart.

Lucifer changed into his sleep robe and crawled into bed next to Chloe, spooning her from behind.

Chloe let out a deep sigh of contentment and snuggled back into Lucifer’s warm body. She was finally reunited with him and it felt better than she ever could’ve imagined.

The next day, Chloe and Lucifer walked into work together hand in hand. 

Dan and Ella were shocked to see Lucifer back again and Ella greeted him with one of her signature hugs. As angry as Dan claimed to be a Lucifer for leaving, he was pretty happy to see him again and shook his hand respectfully.

Not long after his return, Lucifer revealed his true nature to Dan and Ella. 

While it took a while for the shock to wear off, they both had a hunch that he was something more than human, especially after their prayers for him to return were answered in a day.

Chloe and Lucifer didn’t waste any time before dating and it was obvious to anyone in a five-mile radius that they were both blissfully in love.

Chloe told Lucifer about how she missed him so much, she created a hallucination version of him.

Lucifer immediately asked if he was hot and if she got to see him naked.

Chloe laughed and remembered hallucination Lucifer telling her to picture him naked when he first appeared. Her brain had definitely gotten that right about him.

Chloe’s hallucination never returned. From time to time, she would miss the cheeky bastard popping up out of thin air and startling her but now that she had the real Lucifer back, she didn’t need to imagine because, for once in her life, her reality of life with Lucifer was better than anything she could ever dream of or hallucinate.


End file.
